Playing Love Just For You
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Chapter 3. Minato Namikaze adalah pria tersempurna di Shizuo University. Dia bertemu dengan senpai-nya yang amat cantik memikat hati dan menembaknya, tapi ditolak. Sejak itu, ia suka main perempuan. Apa yang ia lakukan ketika bertemu Kushina Uzumaki? OOC!
1. Kazuki senpai

Summary :  
>Minato Namikaze adalah pria tersempurna di Shizuo University. Dia bertemu dengan senpai-nya yang amat cantik memikat hati dan menembaknya, tapi ditolak. Sejak itu, ia suka main perempuan. Apa yang ia lakukan ketika bertemu Kushina Uzumaki?<p>

Pairing :  
>Minato N. x Kushina U. (on next chapter)<br>Slight Minato N. x OC (semi-_incest_)

Genre :  
>Romance &amp; Friendship, slight Family &amp; Drama<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Kazuki Namikaze (OC) © Kazuki Namikaze (me)

A/N :  
><strong>SPECIAL FANFIC FOR DHARA NEE-<strong>_**CHAN**_! Fic ini melibatkan Kazuki Namikaze (OC) lagi. Tapi, disini nama Kazuki jadi Kazuki Uchiha. Alasannya? Lihat saja di chapter mendatang! Fic ini full OOC untuk Minato, ok? Jadi, daripada kalian ga suka, klik back! Kalo ga OOC, peran Minato jadi ga cocok. Hehehe~ Fic ini fic pertama yang Kazu ketik pakai laptop baru! Laptop lama Kazu yang rusak, HP mini, bakal dibetulin terus dikasih ke adik Kazu. Kazu pake ACER deh~ Ok, no longer, happy read, minna! Review?

**Playing Love Just For You**

Minato Namikaze (21), mahasiswa semester 6 Shizuo University berjalan santai memasuki Universitas tempatnya belajar setelah memarkirkan Lamborghini Murcielago kesayangannya. Beberapa gadis berseru kagum akan kesempurnaan fisiknya. Tidak hanya fisik, namun juga materi dan IQ. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, ia memang pria yang paling sempurna di Shizuo University.

Ah, siapa yang tak kenal keluarga Namikaze? Keluarga terkaya di negara Hi, yang berisi orang-orang dengan fisik dan IQ di atas rata-rata. Mereka hanya memilih pasangan yang benar-benar mencukupi kriteria. Contohnya adalah Kazuto Namikaze (45), tou-_san_ dari Minato. Kazuto memilih Seiya Kaminari (42), wanita cantik berambut merah dan bermata emerald dari keluarga Kaminari, keluarga terkaya di negara Kaminari.

Minato sendiri anak tunggal. Itu artinya dia akan mewarisi seluruh kekayaan keluarganya. Perfecto, hn?

"Mi-Minato-_senpai_.."

Minato menoleh. "Kamu.. Mikoto Uchiha kan? Sepupu jauh Fugaku-_teme_?" (Disini, Minato manggil Fugaku kayak Naruto manggil Sasuke. Fugaku juga manggil Minato kayak Sasuke manggil Naruto!)

"Ha-_Ha'i_.."

"_Doushite_, Miko-_san_?"

"I-itu.. A-_aishiteru_, _anata wa watashi no garufurendodeshou ka_?"

Minato menghela nafas. 'Ini ketujuh kalinya dalam 3 hari ini ada perempuan yang menyatakan cinta. Kali ini Mikoto Uchiha. Mana bisa aku menerimanya? Aku tidak menyukainya dalam arti khusus, dan juga sahabatku Fugaku-_teme_ menyukainya.'

"_Gomen ne_, Miko-_san_. Tidak bisa."

"Tapi.. Kenapa?"

"_Gomen ne_, aku tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadapmu. Masih ada pria yang baik untukmu, tapi bukan aku." Mikoto menunduk, lalu berlari pergi. "Lebih baik aku mencari _teme_." gumam Minato.

xx-Skip-xx

"Fugaku-_teme_!" panggil Minato. "Hn." Minato berada di dekat ruang pembelajaran, menemui Fugaku. "Kau tahu? Lagi-lagi tadi ada yang menembakku." ujar Minato. "Hn. Lalu? Tidak ada hubungannya denganku." kata Fugaku datar. "Tentu saja ada hubungannya, _teme_!" Minato tertawa. "Yang menembakku itu sepupu jauhmu, Mikoto Uchiha." kata Minato menyeringai.

Fugaku tersentak, tapi disembunyikan dengan _image_ Uchiha yang dingin dan datar. "Kau apakan, _dobe_?" tanya Fugaku dingin. Seringai Minato melebar, ia bermaksud mengerjai Fugaku. "Kuterima." jawab Minato santai. "_Dobe_... Kau... Kau menyukainya?" geram Fugaku. "Tidak! Sama sekali tidak. Aku.. Hanya ingin mempermainkannya." ujar Minato. Dalam hati, dia tertawa.

BUKKH!

Minato terbelalak. Fugaku menendangnya. Tapi sempat ia hindari, karena ketua karate Shizuo itu punya reflek yang bagus. "Apa-apaan kau, Fugaku!" seru Minato. "Kau! Kau yang apa-apaan! Beraninya kau mempermainkan dia!" seru ketua taekwondo Shizuo itu marah.

'Sial, aku lupa kalau si _teme_ itu emosional! Dia pasti tiak mau mendengar penjelasanku! Terpaksa harus melawannya. Karate melawan Taekwondo, huh?'

Tak dapat dielak lagi, mereka berdua bertarung. Suara pukulan dan tendangan terdengar begitu keras. Pertarungan itu seri, tentu saja. Mereka berdua sama-sama ketua klub bela diri yang kuat. Yang bisa menghentikan mereka tentu hanya yang mengajari mereka.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu berwarna kuning melesat ke arah mereka dan dengan mudahnya menghentikan mereka dengan satu tangan.

"Hentikan ini, Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha." ujarnya dingin. Minato terperangah melihat orang itu. Rambutnya pirang dan lembut, panjang sepunggung. Matanya safir dan bercahaya, walau sedang marah seperti itu, tetap terlihat lembut. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat dan juga terlihat bercahaya seperti matanya. Ditambah, ia sangat cantik.

"Kazuki nee-_san_..." gumam Fugaku. "Fugaku, sudah kukatakan agar tidak menggunakan ilmu taekwondo-mu untuk berkelahi kan?" tanya perempuan yang dipanggil Kazuki oleh Fugaku. "Tapi dia membuatku marah, nee-_san_!" seru Fugaku.

Kazuki menatap mata Minato yang persis dirinya. Minato terdiam, balas menatap mata safir Kazuki yang layaknya imitasi matanya. "Hn, dia bohong, Fugaku. Dia menolak Mikoto, dan bermaksud mengerjaimu. Dia menolak Mikoto karena dia tahu kau mencintai Mikoto. Tenanglah."

Minato menatap Kazuki tidak percaya. Sementara, Fugaku menatap Minato tajam. "Baiklah, nee-_san_. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melawan dan membantahmu." Fugaku langsung pergi, meninggalkan Minato dan Kazuki.

"Err.. A-anda siapa ya?" tanya Minato. Kazuki tersenyum paksa pada Minato. "Kazuki, Kazuki Uchiha. Umurku 22 tahun, setahun lebih tua darimu. Kau Minato Namikaze kan? Mahasiswa semester 6, jurusan olahraga, cabang karate?" ujar Kazuki. "Kenapa Uchiha-_san_ tahu? Aku sendiri tidak mengenali Uchiha-_san_."

"Aku mahasiswi semester 8, jurusan olahraga, cabang karate juga, tapi karena sudah sabuk hitam sejak semester 2, aku lebih sering menjadi _sensei_ daripada murid."

"Ne, Uchiha-_senpai_ siapanya Fugaku-_teme_? Dan kenapa Uchiha-_senpai_ tahu tadi aku bohong?"

Kazuki tersenyum misterius. "Bukankah itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu? Kalau kenapa aku tahu... Yah, aku dikaruniakan 4 kemampuan khusus sejak lahir, yaitu membaca pikiran, melihat masa depan, masa lalu, dan masa kini. Sudah dulu ya, Namikaze-_san_! Oh ya, panggil saja aku Kazuki-_senpai_ atau Kazuki nee-_san_!"

Lalu, Kazuki pergi. Minato menatap kepergian _senpai_-nya itu. Sebenarnya, dia tertarik pada gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Cantik, kuat, tapi lembut. Saat ia berbicara pada Kazuki tadi, suara Kazuki amat lembut. "Sepertinya.. Aku menyukai Kazuki-_senpai_.. Tapi, apakah Kazuki-_senpai_ memenuhi kriteria Namikaze? Kalau tidak, tou-_san_ dan kaa-_san_ tidak akan merestui.." gumam Minato.

xx-Skip-xx

"_Tadaima_, _minna_-_san_." ujar Minato saat memasuki rumahnya. "_Okaeri_, Minato-_kun_. Bagaimana harimu?" sambut seorang wanita berambut merah lembut. "Biasa saja, kaa-_san_. Dan aku masih belum memiliki kekasih. Aku sudah menemukan seseorang kok." kata Minato yang hafal pertanyaan kaa-_san_ nya tiap ia pulang, "Sudah punya kekasih? Sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat?"

"Baguslah, Minato-_kun_. Apa dia memenuhi kriteria?"

"Entahlah, kaa-_san_. Dia sempurna di bidang fisik dan IQ. Dia juga lemah lembut dan ramah, juga anggun. Tapi dia juga kuat, memegang sabuk hitam karate."

"Ne, bukankah itu memenuhi kriteria Namikaze, Minato-_kun_?"

"Aku belum tahu seluk-beluk keluarganya, kaa-_san_. Kenapa sih Namikaze harus memiliki kriteria yang mengutamakan fisik, materi, dan IQ? Kalau cinta sejatiku tidak memenuhi kriteria, bagaimana? Mau memaksa memisahkan? Kenapa Namikaze begitu tega, kaa-_san_? Bahkan aku tahu, kalau saat menikah dengan tou-_san_ dulu, kaa-san tidak mencintai tou-_san_!"

Seiya mendesah pelan. "Ini takdir keluarga Namikaze, Minato-_kun_.. Kau adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya, kau akan mewarisi kekayaan Namikaze.. Bila dengan perempuan yang salah, Namikaze bisa hancur.."

"Ne, kenapa kaa-_san_ menyebut 'anak lelaki satu-satunya'? Kenapa tidak 'anak tunggal'? Memang aku punya kakak/adik perempuan?"

Tiba-tiba, Seiya menjadi gelisah dan panik. "Ti-tidak kok, Minato-_kun_.. Kaa-_san_ hanya.. Hanya.. Sa-salah bicara.. I-iya, salah bicara."

Minato mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kaa-_san_ jadi gugup dan panik?" tanya Minato curiga. "Ti-tidak kok! Kaa-_san_ tidak panik! Sudah, naiklah ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah." ujar Seiya mengalihkan. Minato makin heran, tapi ia tetap menuju kamarnya.

"Syukurlah, Minato-_kun_ tidak tahu tentang kakaknya.." gumam Seiya.

'Apa? Kakak? Aku punya kakak?'

TBC

'Chapter 1 : Kazuki-_senpai_' tamat! Seneng banget deh, punya laptop baru! Iya kan, Minato-chan?

Minato : #cemberut

Kazuki : Kenapa sih?

Minato : Lagi kesel. Masa aku dibuat suka sama dirimu sih? Aneh banget tau!

Kazuki : Ayolah, Minato-_chan_! Kan akhirannya bakalan *sensor*!

Minato : Iya sih.. Ah, Kushina-_chan_!

Kushina : Minato! Hei, Kazuki nee-_san_, kok cara penulisan nee-_san_ jadi beda dari biasanya?

Minato : Oh iya, ya. Biasanya kan 'tousan/kaasan', sekarang jadi 'tou-_san_/kaa-_san_'! Terus -kun jadi -_kun_! Berlaku juga untuk _chan_, _teme_, dan _dobe_! Neesan jadi nee-_san_!

Kazuki : Gini nih, di _Anata wa watashi no kaasan de wa nai!_ kan, ada _review_ dari Meiko-_nee_, dibilang penulisan yang bener itu kayak penulisan fic ini. Berhubung aku itu fans berat-nya Meiko-_nee_, jadi kuturutin aja. Dia kan _senpai_ di pairing MinaKushi. Yah, kecuali kalo _reader_ mau penulisan kayak dulu aja, penulisanku bakal diubah lagi jadi seperti biasa. Karena jujur aja, aku kurang nyaman dengan penulisan begini. Lagipula, itu bisa jadi ciri khas-ku kan?

Minato : Yah, kalo ga nyaman, seperti biasa aja. Jadi pembuatan fic ga terganggu.

Kushina : Iya, nee-_san_. Bukannya itu ciri khas nee-_san_? Yah, bukannya ngebantah Meiko sih. Tapi kan, ini ciri khas Kazuki Namikaze.

Kazuki : Memang benar. Ada kemungkinan hanya fic ini yang penulisannya begini. Lainnya seperti ciri khas-ku. Oh iya, Midori nee-_chan_ (maksudnya Dhara nee-_chan_) suka fic ini ga? Kalo penulisannya? Kirim _comment_ ke hp-ku ya.

MinaKushi : Nah, kita sudahi saja! Untuk para _readers_ yang terhormat...

All : **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Broken Heart, Be Different, and Habanero

Summary :  
>Chapter 2. Minato Namikaze adalah pria tersempurna di Shizuo University. Dia bertemu dengan senpai-nya yang amat cantik memikat hati dan menembaknya, tapi ditolak. Sejak itu, ia suka main perempuan. Apa yang ia lakukan ketika bertemu Kushina Uzumaki?<p>

Pairing :  
>Minato N. x Kushina U. (sejauh ini belum ada hubungan <em>romance<em>, tapi Kushina udah ada)  
>Slight Minato N. x OC (semi-<em>incest<em>)

Genre :  
>Romance &amp; Friendship, slight Family &amp; Drama<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Kazuki Namikaze (OC) © Kazuki Namikaze (me)  
>Katami Uchiha (OC) © Kazuki Namikaze (me)<br>Nakayoshi Namikaze (OC) © Kazuki Namikaze (me)

A/N :  
>Yak, chapter 2 update. Dapet 6 review ya. Oh iya, untuk para <em>readers<em> yang ngebaca review atas nama '_Soft midori namikaze_', itu palsu. Itu bukan buatan Midori nee-_chan_. Tapi ga bisa Kazu kasih tahu itu siapa. Nah, enjoy chapter 2!

**Playing Love Just For You**

"Kazuki nee-_san_!" panggil Minato. "Minato! Ada apa?" Sudah lewat 2 bulan sejak pertemuan Minato Namikaze dan Kazuki Uchiha, _senpai_-nya. Mereka sudah semakin akrab, dan Kazuki memanggil Minato dengan nama panggilan, bukan Namikaze-_san_ lagi. Minato memanggil Kazuki dengan sebutan Kazuki nee-_san_, bukan Uchiha-_senpai_ lagi.

"Nee-_san_, tadi kulihat nee-_san_ datang bersama seseorang. Dia siapa? Kok mirip Fugaku-_teme_?" tanya Minato. Ia menutup kebenaran kalau dia... Cemburu. Ya, Minato Namikaze jatuh cinta pada _senpai_-nya. Padahal Kazuki memiliki sebuah rahasia besar, rahasia yang harus disembunyikan dari Minato.

"Dia? Namanya Katami Uchiha. Kakak Fugaku. Memang kenapa, Minato?"

'Ooh, kakak _teme_. Syukurlah, berarti kakak atau adik Kazuki nee-_san_ ya. Untung bukan pacarnya.'

"Tidak apa-apa kok, nee-_san_. Cuma tanya saja."

Kazuki tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Nee-_san_ duluan ya, Minato." ujar Kazuki sambil mengacak rambut durian Minato. "Tu-tunggu dulu, nee-_san_! Pulang nanti ada acara tidak?" Kazuki menggeleng. "Bagus deh. Ikut aku sebentar ya?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Rahasia! Pokoknya ikut ya?"

"Ya sudah. Sana masuk kelas!" Minato tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kazuki dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau apa yang terjadi nanti akan membuat hidupnya berubah, 180◦.

xx-Skip-xx

Saat ini, Kazuki sudah duduk di dalam Lamborgini Murcielago kesayangan Minato, tepat di samping kursi pengemudi tempat Minato mengendarai mobilnya. "Kita mau kemana sih, Minato?" tanya Kazuki. "Rahasia, nee-_san_! Hei, nee-_san_ itu 22 tahun kan?" Minato mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa, Minato-_chan_~?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix -_chan_, Kazuki nee-_san_! Aku ini laki-laki!"

Kazuki tertawa. "Suka-suka aku dong!" Minato mendengus kesal, tapi dalam hati ia tersenyum.

"Nah, kita sampai." Kazuki terbelalak melihat tempat yang Minato maksud. "Mi-Minato.. Kenapa ki-kita kesini?" tanya Kazuki tergagap. "Hm? Nee-_san_ sudah banyak membantuku selama 2 bulan ini. Kita jadi dekat. Kuceritakan pada orangtuaku, dan mereka ingin bertemu nee-_san_!"

Tempat yang dimaksud adalah rumah Minato. Minato menarik Kazuki masuk. Dengan sigap Kazuki menutup wajahnya menggunakan tudung _hoodie_ biru tua yang sedang dipakainya. Minato tidak ambil pusing dan tetap menarik Kazuki.

"_Tadaima_, _minna_-_san_!" seru Minato. "_Okaeri_, Minato-_kun_. Ah, ini _senpai_ setahun di atasmu yang sering kamu ceritakan?" tanya Seiya menyambut anaknya. "Iya, kaa-_san_! Nee-_san_, buka tudung-mu dong!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Minato-_kun_. Cepat ke kamarmu dan ganti pakaianmu. Biar kaa-_san_ dan tou-_san_ yang menemaninya. Ayo, nak." Ragu-ragu, Kazuki mengikuti Seiya menuju ruang tamu tempat Kazuto menunggu mereka. Minato langsung ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Jadi? Siapa namamu, nak? Kudengar Minato menyukaimu." tanya Kazuto ramah. Kazuki duduk di ruang tamu, berhadapan dengan Kazuto dan Seiya. Kazuki yang masih menutupi wajahnya dan menunduk, menggigit bibirnya pelan. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ah, anak yang pemalu. Tidak apa-apa, nak. Apa yang menjadi pilihan Minato, akan menjadi pilihan kami juga. Tidak perlu takut tidak kami restui. Lagipula, kamu hanya setahun di atas Minato. Masih dalam batas yang diizinkan." canda Seiya.

"Bu-bukan karena itu.." ujar Kazuki pelan dengan nada yang sedikit diberatkan. "Ada apa? Suaramu bagus kok, kenapa takut berbicara pada kami?" kata Kazuto. Tidak tahan lagi, Kazuki mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka tudung _hoodie_-nya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, **tou-**_**san**_, **kaa-**_**san**_."

Minato berada di kamarnya bertelanjang dada. Tubuhnya yang membentuk lekukan _sixpack_ itu benar-benar membuatnya makin tampan dan gagah.

"Haah, kira-kira apa ya yang tou-_san_ dan kaa-_san_ bicarakan sama nee-_san_? Aku belum berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang masa lalu nee-_san_. Apa mereka menyetujui ya kalau begini, dan apa nee-_san_ mau menerimaku saat nanti kutembak ya.." gumam Minato.

Minato mengambil kaus biru lengan pendek dan memakainya. Ia sudah mengganti celananya tadi. Idola Shizuo itu mengacak rambutnya, galau memikirkan seorang Kazuki Uchiha.

'Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku ke bawah dan bergabung bersama mereka.' batin Minato.

Minato turun dari lantai 2 dan menuju ruang tamu. Tapi ia terkejut melihat Kazuki yang menunduk, Seiya yang memeluk Kazuki sambil menangis, dan Kazuto yang nampak.. Lega? Bahagia? "Kaa-_san_, tou-_san_, Kazuki nee-_san_, kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Minato bingung.

Kazuki langsung melepaskan pelukan Seiya secara paksa dan berdiri. "Minato, nee-_san_ pulang." ujar Kazuki dingin. Minato makin bingung. "Tunggu, nee-_san_! Kaa-_san_, tou-_san_, jelaskan padaku nanti!" seru Minato sambil mengejar Kazuki yang berlari keluar.

"Nee-_san_! Nee-_san_ kenapa?" Kazuki menggeleng pelan sembari tetap menunduk. "Harusnya kau tidak membawaku kesini, Minato." ujar Kazuki pelan. "Me-memang kenapa?" Kazuki hanya diam. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, Minato."

"Baiklah. Akan kuantar."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kazuki terus menunduk dan terdiam. Suasana di Lamborgini Murcielago milik Minato itu teramat hening. Minato tidak menyukai keheningan tersebut, tapi ia tidak mau mengganggu Kazuki yang terlihat.. Err.. Bersalah?

Makin tidak nyaman dengan keheningan tersebut, Minato menepikan Lamborgini-nya. "Nee-_san_ kenapa sih? Dari tadi diam terus dan murung! Ini bukan Kazuki Uchiha yang kukenal! Memang fisik nee-_san_ yang berambut kuning dan bermata safir berbeda dengan Uchiha, tapi tidak harus menjadi pendiam seperti Uchiha normal kan?"

Kazuki menatap Minato kesal. "Jangan tanyakan lagi, Minato! Ini bukan urusanmu! Kalau kau ikut campur, kau malah akan menyesal!" Tentu saja Minato kaget mendengar kata-kata kasar Kazuki. Kazuki yang ia kenal tidak pernah berkata kasar.

"_Gomenasai_.. _Gomenasai_, nee-_san_.. Aku hanya tidak mau nee-_san_ seperti itu.. Karena aku.." Minato menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, mempersiapkan diri melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Aishiteru_, nee-_san_.."

Kazuki sama sekali tidak kaget, tapi ia menatap Minato dengan tatapan sedih. "_Gomenasai_, Minato. Aku tidak bisa." Minato menatap kecewa pada Kazuki. Perasaan marah membara di dalam tubuhnya. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Pertama, aku memang mencintaimu, tapi bukan sebagai pria. Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang adik. Kedua, aku sudah memiliki Katami-kun. Dan yang ketiga.. Ini rahasia besar, Minato. Maaf, tidak bisa kuberitahu."

"Ka-Katami? Katami Uchiha? Bukannya dia itu kakak Fugaku? Berarti dia itu saudaramu juga! Terlarang kalau kalian pacaran!"

Kazuki menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, Minato. Aku bukan kakak kandung Fugaku. Tepatnya.. Aku bukan kakak Fugaku. Aku hanyalah teman dekatnya, seniornya yang mengajarinya taekwondo sejak ia berumur 5 tahun. Dan juga, Katami-kun itu bukan pacarku. Dia itu tunanganku. Aku akan membuat satu pengakuan padamu.. Walau sebenarnya ini sangat terlarang untuk kuberitahu.."

"Aku bukan dari klan Uchiha. Aku bukan Uchiha asli. Semua Uchiha memiliki rambut biru dongker dan mata onyx. Dan aku sangat berlawanan dengan mereka. Aku cenderung mirip kau, Minato. Cenderung mirip Namikaze. Sudah, jangan bahas lagi."

Minato menggeram. Setelah ini, hidupnya akan berubah. Hanya karena penolakan dari seorang Kazuki Uchiha.

2 bulan kemudian..

"Mi-Minato-_senpai_.. _Daisuki da yo_.."

Minato menatap gadis berambut _pink_ yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya itu dengan dingin. Sejak peristiwa penolakan 2 bulan lalu, Minato benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok _playboy_.

Gadis berambut _pink_ di depannya sedikit mengingatkannya akan Kazuki. Rambut yang selalu digerai dengan jepitan bunga dan mata safir. Yang berbeda adalah rambut gadis di depannya lebih pendek sedikit dan berwarna _pink_. Nama gadis itu Yuna Hirumi. "Baiklah." tanggap Minato datar.

Hm m, secepat itu Minato menjawabnya. Sejak penolakan Kazuki tersebut, bukan hanya menjadi _playboy_, ia juga berhati dingin dan tidak pernah berbicara pada Kazuki lagi.

"Be-benarkah? _Arigatou_, Minato-_senpai_!" seru Yuna senang. Tanpa ragu, ia maju dan memeluk Minato. Minato hanya diam, tidak mempedulikan apa yang Yuna lakukan terhadapnya. Ia sudah sering dipeluk perempuan manapun. Tapi belum sekalipun ada yang menciumnya. Minato bersikeras untuk tidak dicium siapapun.

"Kau menembak Minato Namikaze-_senpai_, Yuna-_chan_? I-itu tindakan yang irasional! Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia itu _playboy_ tanpa alasan yang jelas sejak 2 bulan yang lalu kan? Kenapas kau menembaknya?" seru sahabat Yuna saat di kelas. Rei Haruno, itu namanya. Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik.

Yuna menatap intens mata emerald Rei. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Rei-_kun_. Ini rahasiaku dan Yukina Mizuno-_senpai_. Kau dan yang lainnya tidak boleh tahu, kecuali alasan kalau aku menyukainya. _Wakatta_?"

Rei menghela nafas berat. "Kau dekat sekali dengan Mizuno-_senpai_, Yuna-_chan_. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Yuna mengulum senyum. "Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Dia juga sahabatku selain kau. Dia mengerti aku, tapi dalam masalah kehidupan **wanita**." Yuna buru-buru menekankan kata wanita agar Rei tidak salah paham.

Yuna berdiri dari mejanya. "Aku mau menemui Yukina-_senpai_, Rei -_kun_. Tunggu ya?" Rei hanya mengangguk menanggapi sahabat yang ia sukai sejak masih SD, 10 tahun yang lalu, sejak ia masih berumur 9 tahun.

Tok tok tok..

"Permisi, _minna-san_. Saya mencari Yukina Mizuno-_senpai_." ujar Yuna sambil tersenyum manis di depan kelas Yukina. "Yuki ya? Yukiiiiiii! Dipanggil Yunaaaa!" teriak salah satu mahasiswi yang bernama Yoshino Himito.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Yoshino! Dan namaku Yukina, bukan Yuki!" ujar seseorang sambil keluar dari kelasnya. Yukina Mizuno.

Yukina menatap Yuna. "_Mission complete_?" tanya Yukina. "_Yeah, I think it's success._" ujar Yuna sambil tersenyum. "Ok! Ayo kita ke tempat biasa. Kita harus membicarakan hal ini sedetil-setilnya."

Tempat yang Yukina maksud adalah taman belakang Shizuo University. Mahasiswi semester 6 itu memang suka berada di sana bersama Yuna. "Tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kita kan?" tanya Yukina memastikan. "Tentu saja. Tidak ada hawa keberadaan orang lain selain kita, Yukina-_senpai_."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu panggil saja nama asliku. Tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula lebih enak kalau dipanggil nama asli."

"Aa, baiklah Kushina Uzumaki-_senpai_." Yuna tersenyum sambil menatap Yukina –yang nama aslinya Kushina Uzumaki– yang berambut merah sepunggung bermata bagaikan violet tersebut. "_Ne_, Kushina-_senpai_.. Kenapa _senpai_ merahasiakan nama asli _senpai_?"

Kushina tersenyum lembut dan menunduk. "Karena 'dia', tentunya. Masih ingat kan cerita masa laluku tentang 'dia' dan Uchinami-_senpai_?" ujar Kushina. Tangannya mulai merapikan dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda memakai pita ungu kesayangannya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana kamu bisa menyatakan hal _palsu_ itu pada Minato Namikaze?"

Yuna tertawa. "Tidak sulit untuk ukuran _playboy_ sepertinya. Pasti diterima dengan gampangnya kan?" Kushina ikut tertawa. "Benar juga. Minato itu _playboy_. Tapi kau yakin tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Tentu saja. Hatiku hanya untuk Rei-_kun_ seorang."

Kushina menatap Yuna. "Kenapa kau mau membantuku? Bukannya ini menyakiti Rei?" tanya Kushina. Yuna tersenyum simpul. "Yang pertama, karena aku menganggapmu kakakku sendiri. Yang kedua, kau banyak membantuku, aku ingin balas budi. Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin menguji, apakah Rei-_kun_ menyukaiku atau tidak."

"Huuf.." Kushina menghela nafas. "Kurasa sekian dulu. Kita harus ke kelas masing-masing." Yuna mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Kushina-_senpai_ alias Yukina-_senpai_!" seru Yuna sambil berlari.

Kushina tersenyum. "Andaikan saja hal _itu_ tidak terjadi. Aku akan tetap memakai nama Kushina Uzumaki dan bisa bersama 'dia'. Tapi.. Apa 'dia' masih mengingatku ya?" gumam Kushina. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Minato melangkah memasuki kelasnya. "Hei, _dobe_, kau menerima perempuan lagi?" tanya Fugaku datar. "Hn, kau tahu jawabannya. Semua ini kan karena kakakmu itu. Doakan saja semoga Mikoto-_san_ tidak menembakku. Karena aku tidak akan menolak siapapun."

"Cherry-ku.. Beraninya kau menyakiti Cherry.." Minato dan Fugaku langsung menatap seseorang yang berkata penuh amarah tersebut. "Rokuen-_san_. Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku pada orang bernama Tamaru Rokuen itu. Tamaru memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua dan mata bagaikan _crimson_.

"Cherry? Siapa itu _Cherry_?" Tamaru menggeram kesal. Cherry yang dia maksud adalah Harumi Shizuya. Alasan dipanggil Cherry, karena rambut Harumi berwarna merah ceri dan dia sangat manis. Tidak seperti rambut merah darah Kushina dan kelakuan Kushina yang tidak semanis Harumi, alias Bloody Red Habanero.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Tamaru langsung melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Minato, yang tentunya bisa dihindari. "Apa maumu?" tanya Minato dingin. "Kau! Aku mau menghajar kau yang seenaknya mempermainkan Cherry yang tulus menyukaimu!"

Tamaru terus-menerus menyerang ketua karate Shizuo itu. Minato hanya menghindar, tapi tidak membalas. "Itu salahnya menyukaiku. Hakku mau menerima atau menolak, dan hakku mau kuteruskan atau kuputuskan. Hn, Harumi Shizuya."

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA DENGAN MULUTMU ITU, SIALAN!"

Tap.

Seseorang menahan kaki Tamaru yang akan menendang wajah Minato. "Kazuki nee-_san_. Kau menyelamatkan Minato-_dobe_ lagi?" gumam Fugaku. Minato sempat terkejut melihat kedatangan gadis yang masih dicintainya itu, tapi ia langsung memasang wajah _stoic_.

"Hentikan saja, Tamaru Rokuen. Harumi Shizuya memang tersakiti, tapi dia jadi mengetahui mana jalan yang benar. Namikaze hanya menerima saja kan?"

"Kazuki-_san_! Tapi dia pantas dihukum! Dia menyakiti Cherry! Kenapa Kazuki-_san_ membela dia?" bantah Tamaru. "Tamaru-_san_." Kazuki menatap tajam kearah Tamaru. Tiba-tiba, Tamaru seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Cherry.. Tapi dia menyakiti Cherry." Kazuki menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau benar-benar mencintai Harumi-_san_ ya." Tamaru menatap Minato tajam, lalu akhirnya meninggalkan mereka.

"Minato, kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Berbeda dari 3 bulan lalu yang menolak Mikoto demi Fugaku. Aku tahu mengapa, tapi hentikan saja." ujar Kazuki dingin. "Ini bukan urusanmu, _senpai_." balas Minato dingin.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Sama saja seperti orang tuamu. Akan kubiarkan, tapi awas kalau kau menyakiti sahabatku."

Kazuki meninggalkan Minato. "Kazuki nee-_san_ benar, _dobe_. Kau memang keterlaluan." komentar Fugaku. "Itu salahnya." ujar Minato datar. "Ditolak sekali dan kau jadi seperti ini. Kazuki nee-_san_ benar-benar membuatmu jatuh cinta ya."

Minato terdiam. Dia memang masih mencintai sang _senpai_. Tapi ada 4 hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

Pertama, 3 bulan lalu, siapa kakaknya sebenarnya? Yang Seiya katakan diam-diam? Kedua, 2 bulan lalu, apa yang terjadi pada Kazuto, Seiya, dan Kazuki? Ketiga, apa maksud perkataan 'Kau benar-benar keras kepala. **Sama saja seperti orang tuamu.**'? Apa Kazuki benar-benar mengenali Kazuto dan Seiya? Dan yang keempat, mengapa ia seperti merasakan _chemistry_ dengan Kazuki? Siapa sebenarnya Kazuki Uchiha itu? Apa nama keluarga aslinya?

TBC

'Chapter 2 : Broken Heart, Be Different, and Habanero' selesai~ Update lama yah? Gomenasai ne ya~ Balesan review-nya ditanggung Minato-_chan_ sama Kazuki aja~

Minato : _Damn you_, _author_! #dijitakKazuki

Kazuki : Bicara yang bener, Minato-_chan_! Ok deh, _author_! Mana review-nya?

Author : #nyodorinkertasreview

Minato : Huuh.. Ga _author_ ga kakak, sama aja. Yang pertama, **Kaisar Rikudo**!

Kazuki : Mm.. Kushina bukan kakak Minato-_chan_, dan disini aku bukan kakak Minato-_chan_ juga. Namaku Kazuki Uchiha, bukan Kazuki Namikaze lho. Lanjutannya masih rahasia. Ini udah di-_update_!

Kushina : Namaku Kushina, bukan Khusina! #nongoltibatiba

Kazuki : Yosh, selanjutnya **kitsune murasaki is a little monster**!

Minato : _Arigatou_~ Ini udah di-_update_! _Author_, jawab tuh!

Author : Hee~ _Watashi wa wakatta ne_! Disini Kushina udah muncul kan? Walau sedikit dan misterius. Jangan tanya soal itu, masih rahasia!

Minato : Lanjut! Wah, dari sahabat _author_ nih. **Sapphire Namikaze**.

Kazuki : Makacih! Emang ga ngelanggar _guidlines_, tapi terasa aneh aja. Kata si _author_, dia nurutin Meiko-_senpai_. Selanjutnya, **Melody Valentine**.

Minato : Ini nee-_san_ aja yang jawab.

Kazuki : Hm, oke. Itu udah jelas, Melody-_san_. Kalau Tsunade-_baasan_ yang jadi sang _senpai_, itu ketuaan. Lagipula, Tsunade-_baasan_ itu kepala Shizuo University.

Minato : _Author_ emang sangat mentingin EYD, karena waktu di data lama ga peduli sama EYD. Ini rada ga peduli sih, masa 'tidak' jadi 'ga'? Lanjut-lanjut!

Author : **Soft midori namikaze**. Kamu bukan nee-_chan_. Aku tahu kamu siapa. _Just go away, you stupid f*ckin b*tch_!

Kazuki : '_Baru kali ini author ngumpat kayak gitu. Menurutmu, Minato-chan?_'

Minato : '_Itu wajar, mengingat author sangat menyayangi kakaknya._'

Author : Cepet lanjutin!

Kazuki : I-iya. Ini yang terakhir, dari **Einzbern 'clef' Azure**.

\/Minato : Yosh, _arigatou_.

Author : Udah kelar kan? Tinggalin komentar anda ya!

All : **REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!**

Click here!

\ | /  
>\


	3. My Sister

Summary :  
>Chapter 3. Minato Namikaze adalah pria tersempurna di Shizuo University. Dia bertemu dengan <em>senpai<em>-nya yang amat cantik memikat hati dan menembaknya, tapi ditolak. Sejak itu, ia suka main perempuan. Apa yang ia lakukan ketika bertemu Kushina Uzumaki?

Pairing :  
>Minato N. x Kushina U. (sejauh ini belum ada hubungan <em>romance<em>, tapi Kushina udah ada)  
>Slight Minato N. x OC (semi-<em>incest<em>)

Genre :  
>Romance &amp; Friendship, slight Family &amp; Drama<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<br>Kazuki Namikaze (OC) © Kazuki Namikaze (me)  
>Katami Uchiha (OC) © Kazuki Namikaze (me)<br>Nakayoshi Namikaze (OC) © Kazuki Namikaze (me)

A/N :  
><em>Chapter 3 update<em>! Dapat.. Hm.. 4 _review_ dan 2 _concrit_. Yaah, walaupun _concrit_-nya sedikit 'sadis', toh tetep bener juga. Walau Kazu sempet _down_ gara-gara _concrit_ sadis nan pedes itu. Hehe.. Balesannya di bawah ya! Untuk Kim D. Meiko-_nee_, _arigatou_ atas waktunya memberi _concrit_ pada fic gaje ini! _Warning_ dulu aja ya. SUPER OOC! _Enjoy_!

**Playing Love Just For You**

Pemuda berambut jabrik itu berjalan dengan tatapan yang datar dan dingin. Ia tidak mempedulikan para gadis yang melihat padanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia memang tidak mempedulikan perempuan semenjak ia patah hati. Ck ck ck. Ia pemula di percintaan dan langsung mengalami patah hati. Malang nasibnya, eh?

Di sampingnya, ada seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang manis. Ia memiliki mata yang sama dengan pemuda di sebelahnya. Safir. Aa, merekea berdua memang terlihat cocok. Sang gadis begitu cantik dan manis, sementara sang pemuda begitu tampan dan gagah. Hanya saja mereka tidak bersama dalam cinta kan? Bisa saja nanti mereka putus.

"Yuna-_chan_!"

Gadis _pink_ bernama Yuna Hirumi itu langsung tersenyum senang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Yukina-_senpai_! Ada apa?"

Yang memanggilnya adalah seorang gadis berambut merah darah dengan mata violet yang meneduhkan. Ya, namanya Yukina Mizuno. Tapi kalian pasti tahu nama aslinya bukan? Kushina Uzumaki.

Pemuda di sebelah Yuna, Minato Namikaze, memandang Kushina datar. Sementara Kushina menatap tajam mata Minato. Dan, ehm, apakah aku salah lihat? Sepertinya ada rasa benci di dalam tatapan tajam Kushina?

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja. Nanti jam istirahat di tempat biasa, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu. Hei, ini pacarmu? Kukira kau bersama Rei." Kushina berakting tidak tahu-menahu soal Minato.

Yuna tertawa kecil. "Ya. Aku ingat kok. Dan ini Minato Namikaze, ya, dia pacarku. Rei-_kun_ hanya sahabatku saja, Yukina-_senpai_. Bukannya Minato-_senpai_ itu terkenal ya? Masa _senpai_ tidak kenal?"

"Tidak tuh." ujar Kushina acuh.

"Minato-_senpai_, kenalan tuh sama Yukina-_senpai_. Namanya Yukina Mizuno."

"Hn. Minato Namikaze."

"Yukina Mizuno."

Mereka berjabat tangan dengan kontak mata yang aneh. Tatapan datar Minato dan tatapan tajam Kushina.

Kushina melepas jabatan tangan mereka dan beralih ke Yuna. "Duluan ya, Yuna-_chan_. Namikaze, jaga Yuna atau akan terima akibatnya!"

Yuna tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kushina langsung pergi dari pasangan baru itu, melewati samping Minato. Yuna dan Minato sempat medengar desisan Kushina, desisan yang penuh kebencian. "Kau sudah masuk perangkapku."

•

"Siapa Yukina Mizuno itu?"

Yuna langsung memandang Minato yang tiba-tiba bertanya. "Kenapa? Tertarik pada Yukina-_senpai_?" tanya Yuna menggoda. Yup, Yuna memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Minato. Maka dari itu ia tidak cemburu, malah ingin menggoda Minato yang mempertanyakan Kushi– Maksudnya Yukina.

"Tidak. Dia seperti membenciku, makanya aku penasaran."

Mendengar jawaban Minato, Yuna berpikir. '_Ini rahasiaku dengan Kushina-_senpai_. Tapi Minato-_senpai_ mempertanyakannya. Gimana ya? Masa bohong sih? Atau tidak kujawab? Bisa-bisa aku diputuskan. Kalau aku diputuskan, rencanaku dan Kushina-_senpai_ bisa hancur. Aaargh!_'

"Hirumi-_san_?"

"Aa.. Yukina-_senpai_ terkesan tertutup. Jadi aku tidak tahu pastinya. Dan, uh, panggil saja Yuna, _senpai_."

"Hn."

Minato menatap Yuna datar lalu berlalu meninggalkannya. "Huuh, dasar _senpai_ dingin tidak berperasaan. Coba kalau kau tidak pernah bertemu Kushina-_senpai_, Kushina-_senpai_ pasti bisa bahagia. Dasar Minato Namikaze-_senpai_ no eraa!" gerutu Yuna pelan.

•

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, Minato-_kun_. Cepatlah ke ruang keluarga, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mau bicara." ujar Seiya sambil tersenyum tipis. Keluarga Namikaze memang berubah semenjak kedatangan Kazuki Uchiha dua bulan lalu. Anehnya, Kazuto, Seiya, maupun Minato tidak pernah mengungkit soal Kazuki.

"Hn."

Minato menuju kamarnya di lantai dua lalu mandi dan memakai kaus lengan pendek berwarna biru serta celana panjang. Sejenak, Minato memandangi sebuah foto berpigura di atas mejanya. Foto dirinya sedang dirangkul Kazuki. Mereka berdua tersenyum ceria. Di samping foto itu, ada sebuah foto yang ia temukan minggu lalu di kamar kosong sebelahnya.

Foto seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun yang berambut pirang dan bermata safir lembut. Gadis kecil itu memakai _dress_ oranye muda polos berenda dengan lengan pendek menggembung yang panjangnya selutut dan sepatu pantofel hitam dengan kaus kaki putih. Rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang digerai dengan menyisakan sedikit di tiap sisi tubuhnya. (Model rambut Hinata Hyuuga Shippuden) Dia tersenyum manis sambil memeluk boneka _Teddy Bear_ cokelat. Sementara sekarang boneka itu entah kemana.

Minato tidak mengenali gadis itu. Tapi ia berasumsi kalau gadis di foto itu adalah kakaknya 1dua tahun yang lalu, melihat tanggal di foto itu. Dia juga berasumsi bahwa kamar kosong di sebelah kamarnya adalah kamar kakaknya. Kamar itu bernuansa oranye. Ia berpikir kalau kakaknya menyukai warna oranye. Dan ini semua yang mengganjal hatinya sehingga ia meletakkan foto itu di kamarnya.

Ciri itu semua menjurus pada Kazuki. Rambut pirang bergelombang, mata safir lembut, warna kesukaan oranye, ditambah boneka _Teddy_ itu mirip dengan boneka Kazuki yang Minato lihat tiga bulan yang lalu. Sayangnya Minato tidak berada di Konoha 12 tahun lalu. Dia berada di negara Kaminari semenjak berumur 5 sampai 12 tahun. Yang bisa dia ingat sekarang, walau samar, adalah gadis kecil ini sering menemaninya bermain sampai umurnya 4 tahun.

"_Mizuumi Subarashii_. Apa benar itu nama kakakku? Sesuai yang tertulis di foto ini? Tapi.. Bukankah nama itu berarti _Danau yang Indah_? Masa kakakku diberi nama _Danau yang Indah_?" Hm, Minato tidak tahu kalau _Mizuumi Subarashii_ adalah julukan untuk gadis itu. Gadis itu tenang layaknya danau dan wajahnya cantik, indah.

Merasa dirinya sudah terlalu lama memikirkan gadis kecil yang sepertinya kakaknya itu, Minato bergegas turun ke ruang keluarga. Ya, meski pribadinya sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin, ia tetap tidak bisa menjadi dingin saat sendirian.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Minato melihat kedua orangtuanya tengah memperhatikan dua foto lusuh.

"_Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, ada apa?"

Mendengar suara datar putranya, mereka berdua lekas mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari dua foto lusuh itu. Tak sengaja, salah satu foto yang paling lusuh diterbangkan angin dari jendela yang terbuka dan ditangkap Minato.

Entah kenapa, kini Kazuto dan Seiya menjadi panik melihat foto itu di tangan Minato. "Fo-foto ini.."

"Minato-_kun_, itu bukan foto siapa-siapa kok. Kemarikan." ujar Seiya berusaha lembut.

"Kenapa kalian terus membohongiku? Ini foto kakakku kan? _Mizuumi Subarashii_?" tanya Minato tajam. Foto di tangannya persis foto di kamarnya. Gadis kecil berambut pirang bergelombang dengan mata safir lembut yang memeluk _Teddy Bear_ cokelat dengan _dress_ oranye.

"Dari mana kau tahu julukannya?" tanya Kazuto heran.

"Aku punya foto yang sama, dengan tulisan _Mizuumi Subarashii_ bawahnya. Jadi itu julukan. Dia kakakku kan? 12 tahun yang lalu? Aku tahu kalau kamar di sebelahku itu kamar kakakku dulu!"

"Bu-bukan kok, Minato-_kun_! Kau kan anak tunggal, mana mungkin punya kakak!"

"Jangan bohong, _Kaa-san_! Tak bisakah kalian jujur! Bahkan kalian belum memberitahuku soal Kazuki _nee-san_ dua bulan lalu!"

"Minato-_kun_! Kau itu ANAK TUNGGAL! Kau tidak punya kakak maupun adik! Kau satu-satunya anak di keluarga Nami-"

"Ya, gadis di foto itu kakakmu. Kau memang memiliki kakak, Minato."

Seiya dan Minato menatap Kazuto kaget. "Kazuto-_kun_! Kenapa kau beritahu?"

"Jadi benar, kalau aku punya kakak?"

Kazuto menatap istri dan putranya bergantian. "Minato, Seiya, duduklah. Sebelumnya kita harus bicarakan masalah yang tadi mau kusampaikan."

Minato dan Seiya langsung duduk. Wajah Seiya pucat, takut kalau rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan akan terbongkar. Sementara mata Minato berkilat penasaran soal sang kakak yang dijuluki _Mizuumi Subarashii_ itu.

"Minato, sebelumnya, _Tou-san_ harus memberitahumu soal kejadian dua bulan lalu.. Dengan _senpai_-mu yang bernama Kazuki Uchiha."

Idola Shizuo University itu mengangguk tenang. Kazuto menatap Seiya, memberi isyarat 'Jujur saja dan katakan yang sebenarnya pada Minato'.

"Kazuki Uchiha, umur 22 tahun, mahasiswi semester 8 di Shizuo University. Mengaku sebagai saudara Fugaku Uchiha dan Katami Uchiha. Benar?" tanya Seiya sembari menekankan nama Katami Uchiha.

"Hampir. Kazuki _nee-san_ mengaku kalau dia bukan Uchiha asli dan tunangan dari Katami Uchiha."

"Sudah sampai sana ya.. Untuk sementara, kami minta kau berusaha membawanya ke sini untuk berbicara dengan kami, kau juga ikut dalam pembicaraan. Tentang kakakmu, kami belum bisa memberitahu nama aslinya. Tapi kami akan menceritakan tentangnya, mungkin kami bisa memberitahu namanya padamu." ujar Kazuto.

"Kakakmu, biasa dijuluki _Mizuumi Subarashii_ karena sikapnya yang selalu tenang bagai danau dan kecantikannya. Sering juga disebut sebagai _Asa no Suzushii_ yang berarti Pagi Yang Sejuk. Dia itu bagaikan pagi, yang berarti selalu bagaikan baru (pagi : memulai hari baru). Dia juga selalu dapat menghilangkan amarah, menyejukkan.

Dia memang seorang putri yang patut dibanggakan. Dia juga jenius sepertimu, Minato-_kun_. Dia juga mirip denganmu. Dia selalu patuh pada orang tua. Mungkin kamu lupa karena saat itu kamu masih 4 tahun, tapi dia sangat dekat denganmu. Tapi, ia melakukan suatu hal fatal di umurnya yang ke-12.

Dulu, Namikaze dan Uchiha adalah musuh bebuyutan. Terus bersaing. Konon, pendiri kedua klan ini mencintai satu gadis yang sama, gadis dari klan Uzumaki. Akhirnya, gadis itu memilih Namikaze. Uchiha tidak terima dan akhirnya memulai perang dengan Namikaze. Dulu, Uchiha juga pernah mencintai gadis Uzumaki lainnya yang akhirnya memilih Senju. Uchiha-pun berperang dengan Senju dan Namikaze. Tapi Senju dan Namikaze tidak saling membantu."

Seiya mengambil nafas sebentar. Minato menatap Seiya dengan perasaan aneh. Kaget, heran, bingung, semua jadi satu. Ia tidak tahu kalau dulu keluarganya dan keluarga sahabatnya Fugaku pernah bermusuhan. Seiya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sahabat dari kakakmu adalah seorang Uchiha. Entah kenapa mereka bisa bersahabat dengan begitu akrab, padahal keluarganya saling bermusuhan. Tak lama kemudian, sesuai dugaan, mereka saling jatuh cinta dan berpacaran. Kami tidak mengetahui hal ini sampai umurnya 12 tahun.

Ketika kami mengetahuinya, kami langsung memarahi kakakmu habis-habisan. Saat itu kau masih di negara Kaminari. Kakakmu tidak terima, ia bilang untuk apa Namikaze dan Uchiha saling bermusuhan, padahal hanya karena masalah dari pendiri klan. Ia bilang ia sangat mencintai Uchiha itu, dan cintanya dibalas. Kami mengatakan dia masih 12 tahun, tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta. Kami melarangnya bertemu lagi dengan Uchiha itu. Untuk kali ini, dia tidak menurut.

Ia memberontak. Kami mengurungnya di kamarnya, tapi ia berhasil mendobrak pintu keluar, lalu balik membentak kami. _Kaa-san_.. _Kaa-san_ sempat menamparnya. Tanpa sadar, kami berdua malah mengusirnya.. Kami berdua malah mengatakan, 'Kalau kau lebih memilih Uchiha itu, tinggalkan rumah ini selamanya dan jangan anggap kami orang tuamu lagi.' Ia sempat tidak percaya dengan perkataan kami, tapi semenit kemudian ia tersenyum sinis dan akhirnya berkata, 'Baiklah!' dan pergi tanpa membawa apapun."

Melihat Seiya yang menunduk sedih, Kazuto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sampai akhir, walau sempat berlaku kasar, ia tetap tahu diri. Dia tidak membawa barang yang kam belikan. Dia hanya membawa pakaian yang dia pakai dan boneka _Teddy Bear_ cokelat kesayangannya pemberian Uchiha itu. Kami sangat menyesal sudah mengusirnya. Sangat menyesal. Kami berpikir ia pergi bersama Uchiha itu dan akhirnya kawin lari kalau umur mereka sudah 16 tahun. Tapi dia tetap menjadi anak baik yang tetap tidak menikah, hanya bertunangan.

Delapan tahun lalu, Namikaze dan Uchiha menjalin hubungan damai. Ya, dua tahun setelah kepergiannya. Damai itupun karena kekasih kakakmu dan kakakmu sendiri. Mereka menyatakan pada pemimpin klan kalau tidak seharusnya bermusuhan karena masalah pendiri. Meski begitu, dia tetap tidak mau kembali. Selama setahun, rumah ini sepi karena tidak ada satupun anak kami. Kemudian kau kembali ke sini, hanya saja semua terasa berbeda tanpa kakakmu.

_Ne_, Minato.. Bisakah kau menebak siapa kakakmu dari cerita kami?"

Minato menghela nafas berat. Tidak ada satupun nama yang terlintas di kepalanya. Semua itu berbeda dengan semua orang yang ia kenal. Dan ia melupakan _seseorang_ yang persis cerita itu.

"Minato-_kun_, ada lagi yang ingin _Kaa-san_ tambahkan. Sebenarnya kekasih kakakmu adalah Uchiha yang sangat baik. Kami pernah bertemu dengannya empat tahun setelah kepergian kakakmu. Kami bertanya padanya dimana kakakmu, dan dia hanya menjawab.."

**Flashback : On**

Kazuto dan Seiya sedang berjalan-jalan sore untuk melupakan masalah mereka sejenak, terutama tentang putri sekaligus anak sulung mereka. Sudah empat tahun mereka tidak bertemu dengan putri mereka. Putri mereka pastilah sudah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang jelita.

Di tengah jalan mereka, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang berambut hitam jabrik dan bermata onyx dengan kulit putih dan wajah yang tampan.

Seiya segera menghampiri pemuda itu lalu menepuk bahunya. (Pemuda itu tidak menghadap Seiya)

Sontak, pemuda itu menoleh dan terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya. "Anda.. Seiya _ba-san_?"

Pemuda itu adalah kekasih dari putri mereka. Jelas saja pemuda itu masih mengingat nama dan wajah dari 'calon mertua' nya. Kazuto menghampiri Seiya dan pemuda itu yang masih saling menatap.

"Katami Uchiha. Beritahu _ba-san_ dimana _Mizuumi Subarashii_."

Pemuda itu –Katami Uchiha– tersenyum tipis. "Hm.. Jadi _ba-san_ ingin tahu dimana _hime_?"

"Kami mohon beritahu kami, Katami-_san_. Sudah empat tahun kami tidak bertemu dengan putri kesayangan kami. Kami merindukannya." ujar Kazuto.

"Kalau kalian memang menyayangi _hime_, kenapa kalian mengusirnya empat tahun lalu? _Hime_ selalu menangis tiap malam karena mengingat bagaimana ia diusir! _Hime_ selalu menderita karena kalian!"

Seiya dan Kazuto menghela nafas. "Kami tahu. Itu salah kami. Kami sangat menyesal. Kami mohon, beritahu kami agar kami bisa meminta maaf."

Katami memandang keduanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyum yang tulus. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian karena _hime_ melarangku. Tapi percayalah, ia aman bersamaku. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus, _ji-san_, _ba-san_. Kumohon restui kami. Kami saling mencintai."

Mereka berdua saling memandang, lalu ikut tersenyum. "Apabila benar, kami serahkan putri kami padamu. Kami merestui jika kalian memang tulus saling mencintai. Demi kebahagiaannya dan menebus kesalahan kami. Sampaikan salam dan maaf kami padanya ya? Bisakah kami bertemu walau masih lama?"

"_Ji-san_, _arigatou_. Aku akan menjaganya. Mungkin kalian masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku akan menikahinya setelah ia lulus kuliah. Dan aku dapat menjamin, kalian akan bertemu jauh sebelum kami menyelenggarakan pernikahan kami. Sekarang ia masih kelas XI. Untuk mengobati rasa rindu kalian, ini."

Katami menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil, ukurannya seperti selembar foto. "Ini album kecil yang selalu kubawa. Untuk kalian. Album ini isinya semua foto _hime_ dari pertama kami bertemu sampai kemarin."

"_Gomenasai_, aku harus segera pulang. _Hime_ akan mencariku. Hanya aku orang yang dekat dengannya di distrik Uchiha, tentu saja dengan sahabat putra kalian juga, Fugaku Uchiha. Sampai jumpa, _ji-san_, _ba-san_."

"Kupercayakan putriku padamu. Jaga dia."

"Tanpa dimintapun, aku akan selalu menjaga Kazuki Namikaze-_hime_."

**Flashback : Off**

"APA? KAZUKI _NEE-SAN_ ITU KAKAKKU?"

Kazuto mengangguk pelan, sementara Seiya tertunduk. Minato benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa ia tidak sadar kalau dia sangat mirip dengan Kazuki? Malah dia jatuh cinta pada _kakak kandung_-nya sendiri!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minato menyambar _hoodie_ putih-nya dan langsung pergi dari ruang keluarga. Ia menaiki mobil _Lamborgini Murcielago_-nya dan tancap gas menuju ke suatu tempat.

Distrik Uchiha.

TBC

'Chapter 3 : My Sister' selesai~ Karena di _chapter_ 2 udah ketahuan kalau Kazuki Uchiha itu kakaknya Minato, jadi rencanaku diubah jadi _chapter_ 3 Minato tahu kebenaran soal Kazuki! Bales review dulu ya! Minato-_chan_, Kushina-_chan_, Kazuki!

Minato : Kok kami lagi?

Author : Kan tambah Kushina-_chan_. Udah, cepetan! Kazuki dan Kushina-_chan_ aja ga protes!

Kazuki : Yup! Mana _review_-nya? Ada _concrit_ dari _senpai_ favoritmu kan?

Author : Yosh! Ini dia! #nyodorinfileisireview

Kushina : Okeee! Kita mulai yang pertama, _senpai_ favorit author! **Stella D. Lantern** (2x)!

Minato : Poin pertama, aku yang jawab ya. Emang tuh si author sialan, seenaknya aja. Sebenernya aku juga ga mau lho.

Author : #jitakMinato Ok, Meiko-_nee_. _Gomen_ udah ngecewain.

Kushina : Poin kedua, aku yang jawab. Itu.. Masih rahasia sih. Tapi aku bukan mau ngedeketin Minato lho! Ada yang mau kupastikan! Dan juga, disini aku sangat membenci MINATO NAMIKAZE. _Peace_! #bikintandavpakejari

MinaKushi : *_sweatdrop_ baca poin ketiga*

Kushina : Aku ga pernah kecelakaan dan dianggap tewas. Soal aku nyamar, masih rahasia.

Minato : Disini aku belum kenal Kushina-_chan_.

Kazuki : Poin keempat, aku yang jawab. Yup, aku memang sedarah dengan Minato. Memang itu kenyataan sih, kalo kurang setuju, _ask_ author deh.

Author : Meiko -_nee_, ku kasih tahu satu rahasia. Aku ga punya teman di sekolah. Semua temanku hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan kalau ada teman baiknya yang tidak masuk. Termasuk **Ai Fujisaki**, **Haneku Aiki**, **Hyuuga Kimichi**, maupun **Ace von Wolf**. Mereka masuk FFn, _search_ aja. Aku selalu merasa sedih, dan jujur saja, aku sering nangis sendirian di kamar. Ini bukan bohong. Karena udah dari SD diperlakukan begitu, yah, anggap saja pemikiranku malah menjadi lebih dewasa. Hanya dengan membuat fanfic dan membaca fanfic aku bisa lega. MinaKushi dan FanFiction udah seperti bagian hidupku sendiri. Walau umurku masih 12 tahun, tapi entah kenapa aku justru lebih bisa membuat cerita semacam ini daripada _Friendship_. _Gomen_ kalau memang ceritanya hancur, tapi hanya dengan membuat fic _Romance_ MinaKushi atau SasuSaku aku bisa tenang. _Gomen_ malah jadi curhat.

Kazuki : Hh.. Author memang kasihan ya. Soal garis perpindahan waktu, sebenernya udah dibikin sama author. Tapi selalu hilang setelah di-_update_. Makanya sekarang jadi pakai titik. (•)

Minato : Soal ke-OOC-an itu, kuwakili author meminta maaf. Author bisa membuat karakter IC, di fanfic yang belum di-_publish_, tapi fic ini memang sudah direncanakan OOC.

Kushina : Soal lemon di PAPKHS, udah dibales di fic _Matsuri_ kan? Itu juga buatan author **Mizuno Yukina-chan**, kakak sepupu author yang udah 24 tahun dan udah menikah, udah hamil malah. _Penname_ dia malah jadi nama samaranku ya. Hehe..

Author : Aku ga akan pernah benci sama **Kim D. Meiko**, **Barbara123**, maupun **Miku Hanato**. Meiko-_nee_ dan Barbara-_nee_ itu _senpai_ favoritku, sementara Mi-_chan_ itu sahabatku. Sama juga untuk Ai-_nyan_ a.k.a Ai Fujisaki, Ai-_chan_ a.k.a haneku aiki, maupun Ichi-_nyan_ a.k.a Hyuuga Kimichi.

Kazuki : Selanjutnya, **Saki Mayuki** dan **Hany-chan DHA E3**!

Kushina : _Arigatou_, ini udah _update_.

Minato : **Can Rez'Alv**. Jangan kasihani aku ah. Lagian siapa juga yang mau sama Kazuki-_nee_? Hii.. #merinding

Kazuki : #ninjuMinato

Kushina : Penasaran? Tunggu aja _chapter_-_chapter_ selanjutnya! Terakhir, **Melody Valentine**.

Minato : Anu.. Implisit itu kan secara tidak jelas? Maksudnya eksplisit kali?

Kushina : _Me again_? Yah, aku selalu ada urusan dengan Minato. Masa sih kurang misterius? Kan aku ga jelas siapanya Minato dan apa tujuanku minta Yuna ngedeketin Minato. Khu khu khu..

Kazuki : Yang pasti ini bakalan _happy end_ MinaKushi dan KataKazu. Yuna Hirumi itu bakalan sama Rei Haruno, orang tua Sakura Haruno.

Author : Udah kan? Tinggalin _review_ kalian lagi ya! Khususnya bagi _readers_ yang cuma numpang baca dan **Kaisar Rikudo**, **kitsune murasaki is a little monster**, sahabatku **Sapphire Namikaze**, juga **Einzbern 'clef' Azure** yang ga _review_ lagi. Kasih lagi dong. #ngarep *dihajar* Tunggu ya, fic _Anata wa watashi no kaasan de wa nai!_ dan _Found His Last Family _lagi dalam proses. :)

All : REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
